Pure Blood DiariesStories part two
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: Continuation of Pure Blood DiariesStories


**Continuation of Naoko's Pure Blood DiariesStories**

Finally Zero's lips left mine and we panted for oxygen. Once again I was blushing intensly, and I expected Zero was too, but I was too afraid to look. I felt something against my cheek and realized it was his lips trailing along my face and down to my neck. Breathing in his scent I relaxed a bit and prepared for what I knew would come next. His gleaming white fangs pierced the porcelain white skin of my neck, but it didn't hurt enough to cry out. Yuki had finished speaking with Kaname and walked outside for fresh air, out of the dark Night class dormitory. She looked around and thought she heard something coming from the bushes. Since she was on patrol that night she decided to check it out to make sure it wasn't a Day class student waiting for the Night class to come out so they could take pictures. Once she got to the bushes she parted away the leaves and began to say "Back to your dorms, girls!" Then realized what she was seeing. Zero's head nuzzled in the crook of Chise's neck, drinking down the crimson liquid that flowed through her veins. Yuki staggered back and I looked up with huge eyes and tried to get Zero off of her. Finally releasing his grip on me and pulling back to see what I was staring at Zero stood quickly and looked Yuki in the eyes, "Yuki..." before he could get the words out Yuki slapped him right across the face with the palm of her hand. I blinked and tried to calm her down, "Please, Yuki...don't be angry..." Yuki glared at me and began to shout, "Why would I be angry? It's not like I like him! I like..." She began to trail off not knowing how to finish that sentence. I knew Yuki's feelings for both Kaname and Zero, but I already knew that she would eventually one day choose Kaname between the two...and I liked...possibly even loved Zero, myself. We all three stood there for a minute, none of us knowing what to say when suddenly Yuki reached for Zero and pulled his Bloody Rose gun from inside of his jacket, and pointed it at me. My eyes got even bigger and I shook in fright. "Y-Yuki..." Zero grabbed Yuki's arm and held it up taking the gun away from her, "Yuki, you know how dangerous that is to do." Zero said firmly. Out of no where tears began to stream down Yuki's cheeks, "So you're taking up for her now? I thought you hated vampires, especially Pure Bloods, Zero!" She began to run away but Zero didn't go after her. He sighed loudly and mumbled under his breath, "I'll never understand who she really likes..." I put my hand on Zero's shoulder and began to apologize and he shook his head, "It's not your fault...I got carried away..." Nodding I looked up at him-I was pretty short compared to Zero's tall frame-and told him he should go after Yuki. He shook his head, "No...she needs some time alone...and besides I'm not even sure who..." I raised an eyebrow in a questioning look to indicate I wanted him to finish that sentence. "I'm not even sure who I like between the two of you, anymore..." I blinked at him, and until just today I had never noticed that he liked me at all in any way except for a friend. Blinking once more I looked up at him, stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He embraced me and pulled me closer to him, and I began to breath in his scent, it was so intoxicating. He broke the kiss and smiled a tiny smile, so small I wasn't even sure if it was a smile, and that had made my day. I'm not sure when I had ever seen Zero smile to me, or to anyone else to be exact. I could feel my cheeks burn, and I smiled back up at him. Then his face went serious again and that happy little moment was gone. I even felt a little sad and wished I had been able to snap a picture when he smiled, because I was sure I'd never see that smile again. I sighed a tiny bit and mumbled, "Oh well..." and looked over at the doors and gates of the Night class dormitory. They were opening and the Night class was walking out to go to class. Kissing him on the cheek quickly before joining the group I smiled at him and told him I would see him later, and off to class I was. When I joined the group I could tell by the expression on his face that Kaname had seen the small peck on the cheek, which made me blush slightly. He looked down at me-I was always so short compared to everyone!-and he messed up my hair by ruffling it with his hand like a little brother does to a younger sister, "Kaname, you jerk! I am not your sister! Even if my parents DID put you in charge of me do not treat me like a little kid!" He simply smirked and walked ahead of me without saying anything, which enraged me even more. I wish Kaname didn't treat me like a little kid...it's just not fair! Even if my parents did tell him...

**Once again to be continued :3**


End file.
